


Bet on it

by jackedupjack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff, M/M, Mordecai does his best, Multilingual Character, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Zer0 (Borderlands), Other, They love each other, mixed pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackedupjack/pseuds/jackedupjack
Summary: Brick and Mordecai talk about Mordy's love life. DrabbleSpanish translations at the end
Relationships: Mordecai/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Bet on it

“Hey, Mordy, can I ask you somethin’ about Zer0?” Brick asked as he sat beside his thin friend in the middle of Sanctuary.

“As long as it ain't about under the suit, go for it, *amigo,” Mordecai responded as he scratched Talon's beak.

“What uh, what are Zer0's pronouns? Lil and I been thinkin and tryin but Zer0 doesn't correct us.”

“Oh, they don't care. When I asked them, they gave me a shrug emoji. He, she, they, it; don't matter to Zer0. Apparently, pronouns don't exist in their home language.”

“Makes sense. So, does gender exist with… whatever species he is?”

“Nope.”

“So his parts are…” he trailed for a second before Mordecai cut him off.

“Brick, amigo, I love you, and Lil, like family. But please, stop asking about what's under Zer0's suit. We agreed that they don't have to show nobody and I ain't gonna tell nobody.” Talon flew off as Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck. “I made a promise, Brick. To Zer0 and myself. I don't want to ruin this- us, by breaking promises and going behind their back. Please. Stop askin.”

Brick stopped for a second. “I guess I owe him money.”

“What?”

“Axton was trying to trick Zer0 into spilling something. I said I could convince you with some nudging. He almost didn't take it, as it ‘wasn't a challenge,’” Brick put up air quotes, “but I think he got paranoid. So, I guess I'm funding your next date!” Brick slapped his knees and stood up with a big grin, offering to help the skinny man up.

Mordecai took his hand up with playful anger, “You were placing bets on my relationship? *Burro!” He punched the larger one’s arm, hurting his own hand in the process. “But since you're buying, I'm thinkin a nice dinner out on a ship and-”

“Whoa whoa, slow down!” Brick interrupted, “Why not go with his ideas, since it's his bet.” He gestured with his head to a nearby rooftop. 

The sniper looked up and squinted to see his assassin partner just before Zer0 disappeared. “If I were a contract, I'd be dead.” He scoffed, “Hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Amigo = friend  
> * Burro = Jackass


End file.
